By your side
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Una colección de One-shots de FonxViper
1. Trust me

HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAAAAAA! Jajaja! Solo es una colección de One-shots cortos, para sacar de ésta cabecita retorcida aquellas ideas fugaces, que a menudo no logro sacar a luz :) que lo disfruten.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes… todo eso fue creado por la mente maestra y creativa de Akira Amano.

**By your side**

**Trust me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Mira! No puedo creer que Fon-kun se vaya a mezclar con ese tipo de personas…_

— _¡Y con ella! ¡Claro! O él si es que es travesti jajajaja…_

_Murmullos_

_Murmullos_

_Y más murmullos_

Se recostó en la banca de su asiento apartado y miró a través de la ventada hacia el cielo… estaba algo nublado y hacía algo de frío, lástima que podía ver el reflejo de aquellas chicas que hablaban mal de ella…

Desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el frente y se encontró con unos ojos rojo oscuros suaves pero afilados a la vez y una sonrisa muy _fresca_.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el joven.

Todavía no se acostumbraba al cúmulo de agradables sensaciones que le producía internamente esa voz al entrar en sus oídos.

— Nada—respondió algo tosca, pareciendo encogerse en su asiento dejando que su capucha la cubra más de lo normal.

Fon la miró un poco preocupado y se recostó también levemente en la banca de ella, estando más cerca— ¿En qué piensas?

— En nada.

_En mucho…_

— …¿Y tú?—esa pregunta salió escapándose de los labios de la peliazul.

Fon la miró más fijamente— … En mucho.

_En tí._

Sabía que el pelinegro estaba más cerca y podía oír más murmullos, palabras afiladas de malas intenciones casi hirientes, los ignoraba, pero la bulla que producían esos susurros indiscretos llegaba a ser irritante… ¿Por qué no se callaban?

— _Sólo mírala ¿Qué le habrá visto? Simplemente, detestable._

— _Hmp, Fon-kun necesita a alguien de su altura._

— _Tarde o temprano se cansará de ella, ¡Mira lo aburrido que se ve a su lado!_

Viper, inconscientemente, se volteó a mirar al joven, éste se alteró un poco por la repentina acción y sus mejillas parecían colorearse ligeramente. Estaban muy cerca. Viper también sintió sus mejillas un poco más calientes, pero trató de suprimir el sonrojo que estaba por salir. Quiso concentrarse en el rostro de su _novio._

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?—preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro sólo que ésta vez un poco nervioso.

— …—la boca de la peliazul se abrió para decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno.

No le molestaban los chismes ni le irritaban los rumores sobre su persona, había aprendido a ignorarlos hace mucho, siempre había vivido rodeada de ellos por su _extraña_ forma de ser y su apariencia, así que era muy improbable que los murmullos de ahora le estén afectando, le resbalaban de su ser.

_Pero…_

— Fon…—no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir, Fon se veía tranquilo, apacible, sereno, hasta pensaba que él no sabía sobre aquellos cuchicheos y críticas que rondaban por ahí, en el colegio— Tú… no, espera… yo…

El pelinegro parecía que entendía el asunto con la cara de confusión que ponía la chica— Viper… tú me gustas mucho, demasiado, para mí eres muy especial…— su mirada parecía transmitirle tanta paz y dulzura de la que jamás ella podría expresar alguna vez, el joven tomó una de sus manos y la acarició delicadamente— No me importa lo que digan otras personas, porque _te amo_—se acercó a la peliazul cuidadosamente y depositó un beso en su mejilla gentilmente.

El corazón de Viper parecía salírsele por la garganta, él le daba tanta confianza…

Así que, incapaz de decir algo que suene tan dulce como lo que el joven asiático acababa de hacer (por lo general siempre estropeaba momentos como ese con palabras rudas y que a veces sonaban cortantes), en un arrebato de impulso, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, casi como el roce de una pluma.

Volteó nuevamente su cabeza hacia la ventana intentado de recuperarse por lo que acababa de hacer y sonrió al ver que las chicas que antes le habían criticado ahora intentaban callar gritos de enojo e indignación.

La mano de Fon apretaba un poco más la suya, parecía que todavía estaba avergonzado, no daban ese tipo de _espectáculos_ en todas partes, ni tampoco iban tan _lejos_.

Con él a su lado, no debía porqué acomplejarse ni dejarse llevar por tales energías negativas de una cuantas chicas celosas y _bobas_, no tenía que dudar de absolutamente nada…

Después de todo, confiaba en él y él plenamente en ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

Agh! Que corto! Pero tenía que escribirlo, me moría de ansiedad!

Siento mucho no poder actualizar 7 los colores del arco iris ¡Sobre todo cuando se está tan cerca del final! pero es que últimamente he tenido unos terribles ataques de ansiedad que mis pobres uñas lo están sufriendo (lo sé, una muy mala manía) y como quiero quitarme esa costumbre, me desquito con mi lápiz! (pobrecito, ni un perro lo dejaría en tan mal estado) y al parecer esto bloquea temporalmente mi mente, y no encuentro la fuente de todos estos ataques! Life sucks, estoy en época de exámenes así que no podré actualizar en unos cuantos días más. Por eso en compensación estoy escribiendo esto.

Otra vez, disculpen, pero no abandonaré a ninguno de mis fanfics. Estoy decidida, espero que mi mal genio no espante por tan largo tiempo a mi musa inspiradora ._.U

Gracias por leer! Me dan muchas, muchas fuerzas! n_n

¿Reviews? ;P


	2. Y así es como te amo

HOOOOOLA! SomBrereRa Loca reportándose!… tarde, tardísimo u.u me siento tan avergonzada, pero me disculpo con todos. Por favor disfrútenlo.

**By your side**

**And that's how I met you, how I knew you and how I love you**

_**Y así es como te encontré, como te conocí y como te amo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que la vio, fue cuando tenía 8 años.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo su padre le había llevado a dar un paseo por el parque y cuando éste se distrajo porque se había encontrado con un conocido, le había dado unos cuantos centavos para comprar helado y pasear por ahí. No tuvo más opción que distraerse hasta que su padre se cansara de estar con aquel señor.

Paseando por el parque, se dio cuenta de que había muchos niños de su edad jugando a la pelota, algunos en el trompo y otros en las resbaladeras. Estaba tan distraído observando el ameno ambiente que no se dio cuenta de que alguien también pasaba por allí y se chocaron.

El pequeño pelinegro solo se tambaleó un poco por el impacto, pero la niña con la que se había chocado terminó en el piso.

Se quedó observando el curioso tono de cabellos de la niña más pequeña que él, eran muy azules encima de que tenía unas singulares marcas en las mejillas coloradas. Nunca se había topado con una persona tan _extraña_…

— Mi helado…—aquella voz lo sacó del escrutinio que estaba sometiendo a la niña enfrente suyo— Mi dinero desperdiciado—la pequeña, una vez levantada, hizo un puchero mientras miraba al piso.

Fon, confundido ante sus palabras, siguió la mirada y vio un helado de fresa desparramado en la tierra y se dio cuenta de que cuando él se chocó con ella, se le debió haber caído— Lo siento.

— Me debes un helado—le reclamó con una voz resentida, podía sentir la mirada en su persona, pero no estaba seguro; ella estaba algo despeinada y su cabello (el cual sobrepasaba un poco los delgados hombros) cubría esa parte de su anatomía.

Debió habérsele quedado mirando mucho tiempo intentando encontrar los ojos de la pequeña porque ésta le llamó la atención— ¿No piensas pagar por lo que hiciste?

Ante esas palabras, recordó el dinero que le había dado su padre y, sin decir nada, fue al puesto del heladero a comprarle el helado que ella quería.

Después de unos minutos, cuando regresó, aquella pequeña ya no estaba, la buscó con la mirada y no la encontró.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando le reclamó sobre el helado, la peliazul hizo unos pucheros muy graciosos.

…

La segunda vez que la vio, fue cuando tenía 10 años.

Ciertamente, estaban en una juguetería. Sus padres le habían dicho que por su buen desempeño en la escuela, se merecía un buen premio, por lo que lo llevaron a escoger el juguete que más le gustara.

Gustaba de muchos juegos (aunque ninguno le provocaba aquella ansiedad de que se lo compren), pero sentía un gran apego a los peluches de animales, no los compraba sino deleitaba su vista y curiosidad con verlos.

Al acercarse a unos monitos de peluche, se dio cuenta de que no era el único en aquella sección de juguetes y se sorprendió de volver a encontrarse a aquella _extraña_ niña de hace un par de años del parque, todavía se acordaba porque era difícil de olvidar a una niña tan _rara_.

La peliazul, por instinto, dejó de mirar a las ranas de peluche y miró en su dirección, observándolo penetrantemente, podía sentirlo.

Después de varios segundos de permanecer así, la peliazul habló.

— Tú eres aquel niño que aún me debe un helado—llegó a aquella conclusión y dicho esto, se fue.

En ese momento había pensado que le iba a obligar a pagar la deuda, pero no lo hizo. Ante ese extraño escenario, el pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

…

La tercera vez que la vio fue sorprendente e inesperado.

Tenía 16 años y la peliazul se presentó a mitad del ciclo escolar en su colegio como una nueva estudiante. Le tomó un par de minutos recuperarse del fuerte _dejavú_ y recordar el singular rostro, los recuerdos estaban refundidos en algún rincón de su mente, pero lo logró.

Ella llevaba un gran abrigo gris, su cabello era corto, y cuando antes ella tuvo el cabello largo, despeinado y algunos gruesos mechones cubrían sus ojos, ahora ella lo llevaba medianamente peinado y un flequillo que caía perfectamente como una cortina por encima de la nariz. Su rostro se mantenía impertérrito y debido a que sus ojos eran cubiertos, lo primero que llamaba la atención eran sus labios y las marcas moradas en sus pálidas mejillas.

Cuando el profesor la hizo presentar enfrente de todo el curso, también notó el obvio cambio de voz, ahora era un poco grave pero femenino.

_Viper_, al fin sabía cómo se llamaba.

…

A partir de su llegada, obviamente el número de las veces que se encontraban acrecentaba.

Solo compartían una que otra clase en la semana, así que no sabía si acercarse a ella o dejarla pasar como a otro conocido.

Lo que más lo inquietaba en el fondo era si ella lo recordaba tan vívidamente como él lo hacía.

Se decidió por una de las opciones que más suele tomar: dejar que las cosas fluyan tal y como están. Si realmente ellos debían compartir algo más que cortos recuerdos de la infancia, entonces el encuentro iba a pasar tarde o temprano y si no era así, bueno pues…

Más allá de su inquietud, secretamente esperaba a que se crucen sus caminos y temprano de ser posible…

…

Otra de las veces que se la encontró (o más bien que los juntaron) fue cuando en la salida del colegio un profesor desesperado los llamó para hacer un par de favores.

Fon no tuvo problema en aceptar, pero todavía recordaba como Viper refunfuñaba cada cinco segundos mientras le cumplía el favor al docente.

Cuando terminaron, ambos recogieron sus mochilas y se dispusieron a salir.

Lástima que repentinamente empezó a llover por lo cual impidió el camino de los dos.

Fon notó como la peliazul soltaba un par de maldiciones y dudaba en salir a la calle con tremenda lluvia sin paraguas. Cuando al fin se decidió a salir, el pelinegro la llamó— Toma—le extendió el paraguas que su madre le había metido en la mochila esa mañana.

El labio de la peliazul tembló y se resistió a tomar el objeto, pero Fon era tan insistente que terminó aceptando.

Cuando el pelinegro salió a la lluvia descubierto y a paso rápido hacia su casa que tan solo quedaba a un par de cuadras, Viper se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego tomó su propio rumbo.

La verdad es que nunca supo por qué le había dado el paraguas, pudo haberse ido sin prestarle atención y dejarla sola…

Al día siguiente se sorprendió de encontrar a Viper dirigiéndose hacia él tendiéndole el paraguas diciendo cosas como: "No me gusta tener deudas sin saldar" y, una vez devuelto el paraguas, se alejó murmurando algo; pudo notar la intención de querer decírselo de frente pero al último momento se arrepintió.

— _Todavía me debes un helado._

Y se dio cuenta de que ella también lo recordaba como él lo hacía.

…

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Recordó como Viper se tambaleó un poco ante la inesperada pregunta, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura— ¿Qué?—preguntó con voz incrédula, sobretodo extrañada.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?—preguntó nuevamente, esta vez más tranquilo, alejando los nervios y tratando de contener los alocados latidos de su corazón. Ya no se podía echar para atrás.

Pareció dudar un poco— No— y caminó hacia su casillero.

— ¿Por qué no?

La peliazul se detuvo y se volteó a observarlo detenidamente— ¿Por qué ahora?

Fon se limitó a encogerse de hombros— Aún te debo un helado.

Viper se sorprendió un poco ante esa respuesta— Hmm

…

La _cita_ fue un poco incómoda al principio, pero a lo largo se fueron sintiendo algo más cómodos con el otro aunque Viper aún seguía siendo algo difícil a su _manera_.

Logró sacarle unos exquisitos sonrojos a la peliazul pero ésta en seguida le decía un comentario cortante para que dejara de interesarse. Aun así él se fijaba en el rostro de ella.

Al final, él insistió en acompañarla a su casa, porque se había hecho algo tarde. No pasó nada importante cuando se despidieron, solo compartieron un largo cruce de miradas que lo decidió a invitarla más seguido.

Fon no le compró el helado que le debía.

…

Ya en la Universidad, las cosas fueron distintas.

Después de la graduación, ambos tomaron carreras totalmente diferentes y casi no se veían.

Las pocas veces que se encontraban, él hacía lo más que podía para que sea duradero y ella cada vez se dejaba convencer más por él. Tenían charlas cortas pero el silencio era cómodo y relajante, se sentían satisfechos con la presencia del otro.

Al principio, los que los conocían, decían que eran novios, por que salían juntos y Viper tenía cierto apego al pelinegro, mientras que a éste se le notaba el cariño que sentía hacia la peliazul.

Viper lo negaba a las personas que realmente valían la pena, pero con el tiempo ya ni decía absolutamente nada, no daba negativas pero tampoco lo aceptaba. Fon lo notó en seguida.

…

Cuando la besó por primera vez, fue en una cafetería.

Los labios de Viper se sentían suaves, húmedos y dulces, impregnados del sabor del pastelillo de fresa que se había comido anteriormente.

Cuando se separó de ella, Viper se notaba rígida y ruborizada, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar por el repentino tacto.

Fon se encontró igual de nervioso pero decidido— Te quiero demasiado—de alguna manera logró soltar esas palabras, se encontraba ansioso— y quiero que seas mi novia—debía decirle de frente lo que sentía, sino nunca llegarían a ninguna parte.

Se sintió aún más de nervioso y le empezaba a invadir la inseguridad cuando ella no decía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le daba algún gesto.

La incertidumbre se hacía presente en él poco a poco.

No se esperó que en respuesta él obtuviera un beso de ella.

Y todas las dudas que pasaron por su mente segundos antes, se fueron por la borda.

…

Varios años después, seguían siendo novios: era idéntico, hacían casi las mismas cosas que antes, solo que ahora eran un poco más íntimos y las veces que se encontraban eran mucho más frecuentes.

Fon aprendió que Viper era celosa, aunque ella no lo admitiera, lo era y eso le gustaba, porque esa era otra manera que la peliazul le demostraba que le importa. Fon también era celoso, pero en menor escala y silencioso, no debería tener dudas por que él confiaba mucho en ella, por lo que alejaba las inseguridades de él y le demostraba a Viper que a él le importa.

Ambos se ganaron la confianza del otro.

También aprendió que la peliazul tenía pocas y extrañas maneras de querer que él tuvo que reconocer. El resto podía decir que Viper era fría, hasta calculadora, que solo se pasaba en su cuenta de banco y viendo alguna manera de ganar más dinero, pero Fon podía ver más que eso en ella, no era fría, solo distinta y un poco difícil de leer. Sí había mucha calidez dentro de ella.

Además, su relación no siempre fue miel sobre hojuelas, hubo algunos problemas, pero con cada uno de esos inconvenientes su relación se afianzó cada vez más.

Viper era insegura y él quería alejar las incertidumbres en ella, compartir buenas cosas con ella, saber más de ella, estar cerca de ella.

La amaba y quería seguir amándola por siempre si era posible.

_Por siempre…_

…

Un hombre de unos 26 años de edad con cabellos negros largos recogidos en una trenza, se encontraba en una cafetería, observando la pequeña caja que sus manos sostenían nervioso.

Estaba recordando todas aquellas cosas que lo llevaron a conocerla, aún de pequeños, cuando la peliazul le parecía muy peculiar. Cuando de adolescente nunca le compró el helado porque tenía la impresión de que si saldaba aquella deuda jamás podría volver a estar tan cerca de ella como lo había estado en ese entonces, consideraba aquella deuda del helado como una especie de _conexión_…

Rió ante ese pensamiento.

Dejó aquella infantil idea del helado algún tiempo después, cuando pensó que era un poco ridículo y decidió a hacer las cosas por sí mismo como se debe, pedirle que sea su novia, pasar todo éste tiempo juntos y volver a la razón por la cual estaba en la cafetería del día en el cual le robó el beso.

La estaba esperando, nervioso y ansioso.

Realmente lo había estado pensando mucho.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del local abrirse, alzó la cabeza expectante: Viper ya había llegado y se dirigía hacia él.

Momentáneamente, su corazón dio fuertes y rápidos latidos, se calmó, cerró la cajita aterciopelada color azul y la guardó en su bolsillo.

— Hola—le saludó como siempre.

— Nh, hola—la atrajo hacia él para plantarle un casto beso en los labios, luego la soltó para que se siente en el puesto frente a él y comenzaron con una pausada plática…

Tenía que esperar el momento correcto.

Hoy sería el día en que le prometería que la amaría _por siempre_…

Ante su ansiedad, metió la mano en su bolsillo sintiendo nuevamente la caja aterciopelada cuyo contenido era un anillo.

A diferencia de la primera vez en que le pidió una cita y la vez que le pidió ser su novia, en ésta ocasión sí sentía los nervios y ansiedad de antes, solo que no dudaba de la respuesta. No sabía si era demasiado pronto para proponerse, pero ya se había decidido.

Es más, pasó mucho tiempo buscando un anillo ideal para Viper; sencillo y nada ostentoso, de oro blanco y con una piedra preciosa azul en el medio, sobrio… un anillo que pueda describirla.

— Te pregunté algo…—la peliazul le llamó.

— Ah… lo siento ¿Me decías?

Viper le miró fijamente— Estás distraído—llegó a la conclusión.

— La verdad es que sí lo estoy—admitió de una vez, soltando una sonrisa para relajarse.

— ¿Mn?—Viper se sorprendió por la excesiva honestidad, retiró la cuchara de su boca masticando un trozo del pastelillo que ordenó. Le miró expectante.

— Yo te invité aquí por una razón en especial…—comenzó a sacar la cajita del bolsillo y no sabía si arrodillarse o no en el piso a un lado de ella como en muchas ocasiones había visto.

Ahora era el momento perfecto.

Y no iba a desaprovecharlo, después de pensarlo e inspeccionar su corazón por alguna razón que lo convenciera de lo contrario, ella era la indicada.

Si de niño le hubieran dicho que amaría tanto a aquella niña tan _extraña_ del helado rosa, se hubiera sentido muy incómodo y no le creería.

Pero nada de eso ahora era importante. La tenía enfrente y se le estaba proponiendo.

— ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?—brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas y Viper soltó la cuchara que sostenía su mano y su rostro se puso rojo como un semáforo. Al juzgar eso y por su boca algo abierta, estaba muy sorprendida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**

Holitas! LO SIENTO! Soy una desalmada y una mala persona, no he actualizado en nada y me siento tan avergonzada por eso! Pero es que ha habido ciertas cositas que me tenía bloqueada y que ahora ya pude despejar mi mente. Estoy actualizando lo demás y eso, así que esperen un poquitito más! Ademaaaas… AL FIN mi computadora se puso… umm ¿En sintonía? Con FanFiction! Ya puedo actualizar! SIII!

Bueno, ustedes pónganle el fin que quieran. No me vi en la capacidad de hacerlo, pero para mí terminó feliz!

GRACIAS POR LEER! No soy la mejor escritora del mundo, pero por lo menos les dejo esto como compensación. Gracias.

¿Reviews? n.n


	3. A Kid's Love

SomBrereRa Loca reportándose de nuevo! Hola a todos!, este fanfic lo hice rapidito, pero espero que lo disfruten:

**By your side**

**A kid's love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Fon-kun! ¡No puedo creer que vas a pasar una semana con nosotros!—exclamó emocionada una pelinegra, abrazando a su pequeño primo de 8 años.

— Tranquila, Luce—habló la mamá de la pelinegra— Fon-kun, espero que te sientas cómodo ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa nos avisas—la mujer de iguales cabellos negros se agachó para estar a la altura del pequeño y le brindó una sonrisa recibiendo en respuesta un casi tímido asentimiento de cabeza.

— Luce, Fon-kun, ya nos vamos—entró el papá de Luce y le revolvió el cabello a su hija y su sobrino— Volvemos pronto—se volteó a su esposa— Ya se nos hace tarde.

— Ok, volvemos en un par de horas ¡Cuídense!—y la pareja salió de la casa.

Al momento en que se cerró la puerta, Luce se agachó para estar a la altura del pequeño Fon— Bueno, Fon-kun. Mis padres fueron a trabajar y no vuelven hasta de noche, así que solo somos tú y yo por ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Fon miró un rato al techo como buscando la respuesta allá arriba, Luce lo veía con tal ternura por su expresión inocente que tuvo que contenerse de no abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

La razón por la que su primo se quedaba con ellos en la casa por una semana era porque los padres de Fon tuvieron que hacer un urgente viaje de negocios a China que duraría más o menos una semana, iban a llevar a Fon nuevamente, pero ya eran varias veces que se lo llevaban durante el transcurso del año que ya no querían que su hijo perdiera más clases, por tal razón lo dejaron en casa de su tía.

— Quiero ir al parque—respondió el pelinegro sonriendo.

— Entonces al parque será—se levantó y subió las escaleras— ¡Espérame un ratito!—iba por su cartera y a cambiarse por algo más decente de vestir.

…

Una vez en el parque a la vuelta de la casa, Luce habló— ¿Y a qué juego te quieres subir?

— Umm… no se… pero ¿Podemos tomar helado primero?

— ¡Claro! ¡Ven, vamos!

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar al puesto del heladero— Deme un cono de chocolate y otro de…

— Vainilla, por favor…—se alzó Fon agarrándose de la barra para poder ver bien al heladero.

Luego de que pagaran los helados y se los dieran, se dirigieron a una banca.

— Oye, Fon-kun, tú… ehh…—Luce se quedó a mitad de la oración con la mente absorta y su mirada fija en la calle.

El pequeño Fon también quiso ver lo que llamó la atención de su prima pelinegra, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Luce se levantó y salió corriendo.

— ¡VIPER-CHAN!—gritó con emoción a la peliazul que pasaba por la vereda.

— ¿Uh?—la peliazul de mejillas marcadas escuchó el grito y en menos de un segundo, tenía unos brazos sujetos a su cuerpo en un asfixiante abrazo— L-Lu… ¡LUCE!

— Oh, cierto, cierto… lo siento, ya sabes cuánto me gusta dar abrazos de oso—aflojó sus brazos antes de poder ahogar a su amiga. Esta dio grandes bocanadas de aire— Um…—Luce ojeó a la peliazul— ¿Por qué sigues con el uniforme puesto?

— Después del colegio, voy a mis clases de francés.

— ¿¡Francés?! P-pero si ya sabes Inglés y-y-y ¡Japonés! Mandarín y…

– Español, ahora toca Francés—continuó la peliazul, la verdad es que era muy buena manejando diferentes idiomas.

— ¿Cómo puedes…?

— Je ne sais pas, J'adore Français.

— Claro, claro… y…—Luce se volteó hacia la banca donde antes estaba sentada. Y ahí estaba su primito mirándolas dudoso, como si no supiera si acercarse o no— ¡Viper-chan!—Luce la tomó de la mano a la peliazul y comenzó a llevársela hacia la banca— ¿Te acuerdas de mi primito Fon?

— Uhh…—hubo un momento de silencio mientras iban caminando— ¿El chino?—preguntó no muy segura, no se acordaba bien que digamos.

– ¡Uhu!—llegaron donde el pequeño pelinegro— ¡Fon-kun!—lo llamó tras una sonrisa mientras maquinaba un par de cosas en su mente— Aquí está mi amiga Viper-chan ¿La recuerdas?

Rápidamente, Fon alzó la mirada y se topó con la chica de cabellos azules. Instantáneamente sus infantiles mejillas se llenaron de color y sus sorprendidos ojos rojo oscuros se fijaron en ella, no sabía qué pronunciar.

Con toda la voluntad de su alma, Luce pudo reprimir el gritillo de emoción _¡Fon-kun es tan TIERNO! _

Viper no sabía qué pensar, el niño la miraba muy fijamente y no decía nada. La hacía sentir más que incómoda— Hola…—dijo ella primero al no soportar más el sepulcral silencio, el niño tímido y el raro comportamiento de Luce como si estuviera aguantándose algo.

— H-H-Hola—habló por fin el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

Y Viper pensó que él era muy tímido.

— ¡Kyaa!—no se pudo aguantar Luce y abrazó a su primito un poquito, luego se alejó de él y se calmó. Viper la miró extraña— Ejem, bueno… y… ¿Quieres helado?

— No, pero si tú me invitas…—respondió Viper, sabiendo que no todo el tiempo Luce cedía dinero. Sí podía hacer préstamos, hasta le podía pagar algunas cosas, pero eso no sucedía todos los días.

— Ok, ya vuelvo, y sí sé que es de fresa. Quédate aquí—y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Luce salió caminando tortuosamente lento hacia el heladero.

Viper no tuvo más opción que quedarse allí. Miró al parque no sabiendo bien qué hacer hasta mientras. Luce definitivamente se estaba comportando raro.

— U-Uh… Umm… ¿V-Viper-san?—la llamó una voz tímida.

La peliazul sabía que era del pequeño pelinegro— ¿Qué?

— Umm… Umm…—al observar al primito de Luce, podía decir que el niño estaba muy, pero muy nervioso. El helado temblaba en sus manos y su rostro estaba rojo; ni siquiera la estaba mirando— Es que…

— ¡Ya llegué! Toma, Viper-chan—la pelinegra se acercó a ellos y le tendió el helado a la peliazul, la cual lo tomó.

— Y…—quería hacer un tema de conversa, su primito estaba muy tímido y eso no era parte de su plan– ¿Cómo vas, Viper-chan?

…

— ¡KYA! ¡Fon-kun! Tan lindo~—Luce cogió a su primito y lo abrazó— ¡Tu primer amor!~

— ¡Luce-san!—exclamó Fon algo avergonzado. La pelinegra lo soltó.

— ¡Yo pensaba que el año pasado solo se trataba de un simple enamoramiento pasajero pero…! ¡De verdad te gusta!—Luce vio como Fon se ponía rojo hasta las orejas— Lindo~… pero ¿Qué vas a hacer? Te gusta mucho Viper-chan ¿No es así?

El menor asintió.

— Viper-chan es de mi edad, 15 años, 7 años mayor que tú ¿No te importa?

— No me importa…—dijo mirando al suelo con un puchero de molestia por saber la diferencia de edades, ya… ya había pensado en eso… un poquito.

— ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? Viper-chan puede conseguirse un novio.

— ¿Ti-Tiene novio?—preguntó el niño un poco alterado de que así sea.

— No, no lo tiene. ¡No te asustes!—Luce le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño, el cual se alivió al escuchar aquello. De repente, Luce sintió un jalón a su blusa, y era Fon quien la estaba sujetando.

— ¿Qué… Qué puedo hacer?—dijo mirándola nervioso y confuso. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejar este asunto. La niña que le gustaba era mucho mayor a él, no había otra niña que le haga sentir de la misma manera, definitivamente debía ser Viper-san.

Luce le sonrió con ternura— No te preocupes, Fon-kun. Mañana viene Viper-chan a almorzar con nosotros, así que solo pórtate como lo haces siempre y sé un buen niño.

Fon le correspondió con otra sonrisa, no tan segura, pero se iba a esforzar.

…

— ¡Viper-chan! ¡Hola!—saludó Luce a la recién llegada y la hizo pasar a la casa.

— Nh, Hola.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala.

— Llegaste un poco tarde pero ya voy a servir ¿Sí? Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

— Pero yo puedo ayud…

— ¡Fon-kun! Viper-chan ya llegó. Salúdala—Luce le guiñó un ojo al menor y abandonó la sala, ignorando las posibles protestas de la peliazul.

— Hola, Viper-san—saludó menos tímido esta vez.

— Nh, Hola…—al ver que Luce desapareció en la cocina, Viper no tuvo más opción que sentarse en el sofá, cerca del pelinegro. Luce tenía algo entre manos, todavía no sabía qué era, pero lo más inteligente que podía hacer por ahora, era seguirle el juego.

— ¿Viper-san?—le llamó nuevamente el menor, tenía las mejillas rojas y como siempre, estaba nervioso. La peliazul realmente pensaba que ese niño era raro— ¡T-Tome!—Fon le extendió una pulsera de pepitas azules y negras, muy simple, pero bonita.

— ¿Mm?

— Ayer de noche, Luce-san me llevó a un parque de juegos… y-y me gané esta pulsera en una máquina… Tómela, se la regalo—ahora el rostro del pequeño Fon parecía un semáforo y Viper pensó que le iba a dar un ataque al pobre.

Tomó la pulsera—… Uhh… gracias.

El pelinegro suspiró, por el aire que ni siquiera sabía que lo había contenido y sonrió. De seguro le gustó la pulsera…

…

— Viper-chan, te quiero pedir un favor—comenzó la pelinegra. Hace ya varios minutos que habían almorzado y ahora solo eran ambas en el cuarto de la anfitriona.

_Oh, oh…_Eso sonaba _peligroso_.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó directamente la aludida. No quería rodeos y Luce lo sabía muy bien.

— Que seas la novia de Fon-kun.

De seguro, si no tuviera la mirada medio tapada por su cabello, Luce podría ver claramente la ceja interrogante que se alzó. Ese "favor" era _raro_.

— ¿Novia de tu primito chino?—iba añadir "el niño raro", pero sonaba un poco grosero. Luce sentía un _enorme_ afecto por su primo.

No le veía el sentido a tan… _inesperado_ favor.

— Exacto—de lo seria que estaba Luce hace un rato, ahora pasaba a una actitud un poco risueña— Es que **tú** le gustas mucho a mi primito Fon y…

— ¿Yo?—Viper la interrumpió. Esto sí que se volvió aún más extraño— ¿Qué?

— Sí, Viper-chan. TÚ le gustas mucho, mucho, mucho ¡Cualquiera con ojos se pudiera haber dado cuenta! Fon-kun es muy sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos y…

De repente, la conversación dejó de tener un poco de sentido para Viper, pero siguió escuchando, Luce la miraba tan fijamente que era imposible no escucharla.

— Hoy te va a pedir que seas su novia y tú le vas a decir que sí.

— ¿No crees que soy un _poco_ grande para tu primo?—intentó razonar con la pelinegra.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero Fon-kun está tan ilusionado contigo que no podría verlo con el corazón roto ¡Por favor! ¡Se la novia de Fon-kun!

— Claro que no, tú favor es estúpido y no voy a ser novia de un niño de 5 años…

— Tiene 8.

— Como sea.

— Mira, Viper-chan—Luce se levantó de la cama y se acercó con su dedo acusador a la peliazul. Viper vio eso como una especie de amenaza-desafío, no se iba a levantar, pero puso la espalda recta y alzó la barbilla— Tú me debes un ENORME favor y pienso cobrartelo hoy.

— ¿Y qué "ENORME" favor es ese? Si se puede saber…—preguntó la peliazul desafiante.

— Bueno, pues ¿Te acuerdas de la vez en que Reborn despertó en su cuarto del campamento vacío y tuvo que buscar por todo el complejo su ropa, sábanas y demás pertenencias? Recuerda que te tuve que cubrir.

— No se lo dirías, ese idiota se lo merecía—todavía recordaba de ese estúpido campamento. Reborn todos los días le juagaba una broma que se pasaba de pesada, así que un día se hartó y durante la noche, robó todas las cosas del pelinegro y los escondió por todo el campus. Obviamente, a la mañana siguiente Reborn estaba furioso, pero nunca se enteró que fue ella, porque Luce de verdad se encargó de su "coartada". Reborn se demoró casi un día y medio en encontrar la mayoría de sus cosas. _Maldito idiota, me lo debías…_

— Yo le puedo decir, es más, ahora lo estoy llamando—Luce mostró su celular y efectivamente lo estaba llamando en altavoz, pero Viper no se movió ni un ápice. Sabía que Luce no sería capaz de decirle. Ser tan rápida en chantajearla significa que estaba desesperada por su favor… o no tenía dinero para pagarle por el favor.

No, señor. No iba a ceder.

— _¿Hola?_

— ¡Hola, Reborn-kun!—Luce miraba a Viper mientras hablaba y Viper también la miraba. Todavía no se movía ni hacía ademán de nada. _Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere…_ pensó la pelinegra— Bueno, te llamaba porque quería decir que yo sé quién fue el que te escondió todas tus cosas en el campamento.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué hablas de esto de repente…?—_Reborn se notaba confundido del otro lado de la línea y Viper empezaba a sentirse insegura…_ No sería capaz— ¿Quién fue?_—la voz de Reborn destiló venganza repentinamente.

— Bueno, ahí te va… fue Vi…

Y antes de que Luce pudiera terminar la oración, Viper le arrebató el teléfono y lo colgó.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ¡¿Sabes de qué sería capaz Reborn si se entera que fui yo?!

— Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

_¡Demonios! _Odiaba cuando Luce se ponía chantajista, era inesperadamente buena.

— ¿De verdad tengo que ser la novia de ese niño?

— ¡Oye! No es "ese niño", es Fon-kun y no me refiero a esa novia "novia", es como un jueguito para mantenerlo contento, solo di que sí y ya.

Viper se restregó la cara con sus manos— Está bien—murmuró.

Luce tenía sus maneras de persuasión y odiaba cuando le tocaba por las malas. De verdad que era peor que Lal.

…

Le gustaba mucho Viper-san, hacía que su corazón latiera rápido, que su cara se sintiera caliente y una sensación en su estómago muy agradable… Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y no sabía que debía hacer, pero… Viper-san _debía_ ser _su_ novia.

_Aquí voy… _Se infló de confianza y se acercó a la causa de su primer dilema romántico.

Hace un momento que Viper y Luce fueron a sentarse en la sala para que la peliazul pudiera cumplir el favor y ahora que Luce veía a Fon acercarse, supo que había llegado la hora— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—le guiñó un ojo a Viper y se fue a la cocina. Realmente, no les iba a dar privacidad, obviamente, iba a verlo todo desde allí.

Viper se sentía tonta por tener que acceder a tan absurdo favor.

— Viper-san—la aludida se volteó al menor y otra vez se topó con unos ojos rojo oscuros fijos y un par de inocentes mejillas infantiles sonrojadas, pero al contrario de Luce, no se enterneció nada— Y-Yo… Me g-gusta mucho—el sonrojo se hacía profuso, pero aún era capaz de sostenerle la mirada— ¡Sea mi novia!

Luce casi se desmaya de la ternura en la cocina y a Viper simplemente le parecía irreal la situación. La peliazul volteó la mirada hacia la pelinegra en la cocina y esta le contestó con un dedo pulgar en alto.

Suspiró— Está bien…

La espera se le hacía eterna al menor, en ningún momento bajó la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón. Se encontraba muy nervioso y tímido, pero ya lo había dicho… _Debo gustarle, no quiero que me diga que no…_pensaba determinado el pelinegro. Así que cuando escuchó su respuesta casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

— ¡¿E-Enserio?!—estaba emocionado.

— Nh, sí—de verdad que el pelinegro estaba muy contento, porque no notaba la "falta de emoción" de la peliazul.

Luce contuvo su gritillo, Fon-kun se veía tan ilusionado y tierno… _¡Tan LINDO!_~ gritó en su mente, salió de la cocina para darle su abrazo de felicitaciones a su primito que definitivamente estaba creciendo. Pero la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos la petrificó.

_¡Dijo que sí!_ _¡Dijo que sí!_ Se repitió mentalmente. Se sintió muy aliviado y contento, no sabía cómo expresarlo; su corazón quería saltar de pecho por los alocados latidos que daba… pero luego recordó aquella escena en una película que vio con su prima Luce alguna vez y ya que Viper-san era su novia, podría intentarlo.

— ¡Viper-san!—su voz sonó muy enérgica.

Mientras Viper aún pensaba en lo irreal de la situación y de lo algo absurda que se sentía, escuchó que nuevamente la llamaba el pequeño pelinegro, así que nuevamente se inclinó a verlo… el pequeño e _inocente_ Fon chocó sus labios con los de ella.

Viper se retiró inmediatamente sorprendida por el atrevimiento del menor.

Las mejillas del pelinegro seguían rojizas.

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A FON-KUN, VIPER-CHAN!?—de la nada salió Luce y la tenía agarrada de los hombros, sacudiéndola.

— ¿Qué yo hice qué? ¡Si fue el atrevido de tu primo!—se defendió la peliazul quitándose las manos de Luce de encima.

— ¡PERO SI LO BESASTE!

— Yo NO lo besé… tú primito no es tan inocente como creías.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡ESTAS LLENANDO DE PERVERSIONES LA MENTE VIRGINAL DE MI PRIMITO BEBÉ!

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?—la discusión se estaba yendo fuera de la línea.

— ¡Fon-kun! ¡Ya no quiero que salgas con Viper-chan!—Luce se agachó a la altura del menor e intentó razonar con él.

Viper rodó los ojos ¿Quién demonios entendía a Luce?

Hasta ahora que Fon se quedó pensando que los besos no eran tan malos como los niños creen que son, al escuchar lo que le dijo Luce, se acercó rápidamente a la peliazul y la agarró del brazo. Viper ya no sabía más lo que estaba sucediendo.

— No, porque Viper-san ya es mi novia y yo la quiero mucho ¿Verdad, Viper-san?

— ¡VIPER-CHAN! ¡CORTA CON ÉL!

Fon puso repentinamente una cara de tristeza, hasta parecía que iba a llorar. El corazón de Luce se movió por tal vista…

— N-No… ¡No quería decirlo así!

— ¡Luce-san es mala!

Viper prefirió quedarse callada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**

Hola! Bueno, la idea de este fanfic fue sacada de que normalmente las chicas grandes de mi colegio se encariñan mucho con los niñitos de la escuela y después de hablarles animadamente y de los típicos "Awww ¿No es una lindura?", "Que bello!", etc, ect. Viene el ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Pero como jueguito y a veces el pobre niño ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando y dice que sí xDD. Básicamente eso, pero no se si hacer una especie de secuela, cuando Fon esté grandecito y todo…

Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad se sintió raro escribir después de tanto tiempo, pero FonxViper siempre será mi pairing favorito n/n

¿Reviews? n.n


	4. Cookies

**Cookies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones donde los únicos en la sala eran Fon y Viper, ambos sentados uno a lado del otro, bebiendo té y leche de fresa respectivamente; un recipiente lleno de galletas dulces (hechas por Luce) haciéndoles compañía en la mesa.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Fon estaba concentrado de su libro y Viper se encontraba engrosada en los reportes de sus distintas cuentas mientras hacía cálculos mentales.

Ambos tomando galletas de cuánto en cuanto.

Cuando Fon iba por otra galleta, el recipiente estaba vacío. Miró cómo Viper se comía la última galleta.

Se quedó prendado en su rostro.

—Viper.

—¿Hn?

—Tienes… tienes migajas en tus labios.

La peliazul pasó distraídamente su lengua por los labios— ¿Ya?

—No.

Y, repentinamente, Fon se le acercó y lamió las migajas que se encontraban aún en la comisura de su boca.

Viper se sonrojó.

Fon le sonrió y, aunque se veía igual de sereno que siempre, su corazón bombeaba locamente en su pecho.

La ilusionista suspiró— Qué mala excusa para un beso—y, asegurándose que no había nadie alrededor, haló de la trenza al pelinegro contra sí y le plantó un beso en los labios. El joven chino se acomodó en el sofá para estar contra Viper y la ilusionista lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos; una mano masculina apoyada en la fémina cadera.

—Hn…

Detrás de una de las paredes que conectaba con la sala se encontraba una joven militar— ¡Ja! Yo sabía que, entre ellos, había algo.

—Shh, Lal-chan, vámonos, necesitan privacidad… —la vidente tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Wao, Fon prácticamente se la está comiendo.

—¡Reborn!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

Buenooo, Hola, hace bastante que no he subido algo FonxViper y aquí está otro drabble, Oneshot como quieran llamarlo. Irónicamente, solo cuando estoy muuuuy estresada, se enciende la chispa de la inspiración en mí, y como la u me tiene como búho entoooonces ando bastante inspirada xDD subiré drabbles de vez en cuando.

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews :D


	5. Mind Reading

**Mind Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Deja de hacer eso —reprochó una peliazul que, hasta hace un momento, se encontraba leyendo un libro.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, Fon, deja de hacerlo.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Estás _pensando._

—Oh… espera ¿Lees mentes? —interrogó el joven chino muy sorprendido.

—No, claro que no, solo estoy adivinando que hace un rato estabas pensando en mi de una manera no muy… _inocente_ —su sarcasmo era muy evidente y Fon logró captarlo.

El pelinegro se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Exacto, deja de hacerlo —murmuró la ilusionista ligeramente sonrojada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

He aquí otro drabble xDD uhmmmm aunque el hecho de que Viper pudiera leer mentes tal vez me de una buena idea para un one shot largo :D buenooo gracias por leer.


End file.
